Kiran (The Summoner)
Character Synopsis The Summoner, canonically named Kiran 'is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Heroes. Having been summoned to Zenith from the "Real World", they are meant to represent The Player themselves. Their gifted with The Breidablik, a divine relic that allows him to summon other heroes from across the Fire Emblem Multiverse. Little information is given about the Summoner, as they are supposed to be the player. However, the Summoner makes real-world references, talking about automobiles and skyscrapers to Alfonse, and guns to Ephraim when referring to Breidablik. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 10-B '''on their own. '''2-A '''with the Breidablik '''Verse: Fire Emblem Name: The Summoner, Kiran (Their canon name) Gender: Supposedly Gender Neutral, but usually depicted as male Age: Variable, based on how old their player is Classification: Summoner, Human Special Abilities: 'On their own, they lack abilities due to being a literal human. However through the Breidablik they gain Summoning (Has the abilty to summon any hero from across any Fire Emblem game), Reality Warping (Has the ability to control and rule over all worlds), Magic (Granted Kiran with the ability to use Magic), Power Nullifcation (Negated Surtr's Múspellflame, disallowing the ability to function), likely all the powers of all Fire Emblem Protagonists (Has the properties of each Fire Emblem Hero and can easy "fire" them out of the gun), Barrier Creation (Has the ability to create barriers that passively shield Kiran from damage) 'Destructive Ability: Human Level '''(Should be the same level as an average human). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via the Breidablik (The Summoner has access to the Breidablik, which is a relic that has the capacity to control and gain complete rule over all worlds in Fire Emblem. It's stated numerous times that Fire Emblem has aninfinite number of parallel worlds , of which are all under the goverance of the Breidablik. The relic had the abilityto kill off surtr , who posed a threat to not just the universe , but all of existence, including all worlds and all of existence . Capable of opposing The Tempest, an event that destroys dimensions and can merge an infinity of universes) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(Can keep up with horseback riders, who can cross terrain effectively equivalent to that of three forests in a second. Some forests are, at least, 35 miles across. Crossing that distance in that time is Mach 483. Then, there are dozens of characters able to fight with and react to lasers and such) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Human Class '''on his own. '''Multiversal+ '''through the Breidablik (Has the ability to control and rule over an infinite number of universes. Capable of defeating Surtr, who was going to destroy all of existence, including an infinite number of realities, of which he were aware of when stating he would burn everything) 'Durability: Human Level 'on their own. '''Multiverse Level+ '''through the Breidablik and Auto-Barriers (Can summon heroes with this level of durability. Furthermore, their barriers can protect them from attacks delt from Surtr, who was a threat to infinite universes) 'Stamina: Average Range: 'Standard Melee Range without items. Extended melee to several miles via summoning. '''Multiversal+ '''via Breidablik 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Strong proficiency when it comes to war tactics, able to obtain victory over opposing forces despite them being greater in number + experience) '''Weaknesses: Has the durability and stamina of a human, as such, their saving grace in The Breidablik Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Breidablik: '''a legendary relic that appears in ''Fire Emblem Heroes. A white and gold handgun-like object, it has the unique ability of summon Heroes from other worlds from it. It allows them to willingly summon a hero from another world. The Summoner once told to Merric that its power "ties the skies together". Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning: '''Summoning allows players to summon new Heroes to their army using Orbs. This essentially allows The Summoner to call help from any Fire Emblem hero and gain the properties of their powers Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Author Avatars Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2